


A Small Grudge

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio: Dark Eyes (Doctor Who), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: His grand plan with the Daleks. That was soooooo fun.Though he did admit.It would be funner if he had some good company.It would be funner if she were here.
Relationships: The Master/Sally Armstrong
Kudos: 4





	A Small Grudge

"Why do you want to trace him anyway?" The Master asked the Dalek Time Controller. What did the Time Controller want with Markus Schriver.

The Master didn't like to think of the past. The future was his sole concern.

His grand plan with the Daleks. That was _soooooo_ fun.

Though he did admit.

It would be funner if he had some good company.

It would be funner if _she_ were here.

* * *

He burst into Schriver's research facility, his hands shaking with excitement.

"Sally..." he called out, "Small change of plan..."

He was stopped in his tracks when he came across two glass containers. One contained Liv Chenka. The other contained Sally. Liv was set on the ground, her head in her hands. She immediately stood up when she saw The Master.

"You." she said bitterly, malice laced in the one word.

"Stay there Miss Chenka." he instructed, pointing his hand in her general direction.

He was more concerned with what he saw of Sally. She was slumped on the ground, blood pouring from her ears and eyes. He rushed over to the container she was in and unlocked it.

"Sally... Sally get up. We need to..." he sighed when he felt no pulse.

"She's dead." Chenka pointed out. She almost sounded as if she was upset about it.

"I KNOW!" he shouted, letting his anger out as he gave Chenka an icy stare.

He hated showing this.

Weakness.

"I'm not an imbecile."

He sighed again.

"And the web has repaired itself." he stated, "Sally Armstrong's life... that gossamer thread I stole..."

He felt a lump in his throat.

"It's been trimmed."

He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Schriver had some sort of breakdown. He set the neural extractor to random selection. It could have been either of us."

The Master sighed again.

"Useful to the last Dr Armstrong."

He reached into her pocket and took out her TCE.

"You don't need your TCE now whereas I..."

He couldn't let this drama go on any longer. He was The Master. The most feared man in the galaxy he wasn't some maudlin mess.

"Oh. Time is a cruel mistress." he said as he stood up, "she'll always exact her payment in the end."

He turned to Liv Chenka and stared into her very soul.

"What a pity it couldn't have been you Liv Chenka."

What a pity it was.

* * *

"This man is your enemy?" The Time Controller asked.

The Master shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Let's just say I bare a small grudge."


End file.
